


The Witchers Song

by NotAFriendlyWitcher



Category: Witcher - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, Gore, Horror, Monsters, Some Sex, Witcher - Freeform, Witcher 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAFriendlyWitcher/pseuds/NotAFriendlyWitcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt of Rivia thought the only challenge in life was the monsters he fought, but a sudden change showed him that his feelings go beyond that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kida

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the first chapter, it'll take a few to hit the steamy stuff but there will be some for all those Geralt fans ;)

The damp landscape of Velen was never a pleasant one, the dull views and grey skies made the rest of the world a small paradise, the fields where dotted with ding trees, trying to hold onto the last leaves of Autumn, the grass growing to its best with the rain fall but not adding much colour to the surrounding wastelands.The winds blew harder than Geralt would have liked for the time of year, his black heavy cloak kept him warm, but it wasn't the cold that bothered him, he knew better than anyone that the winds didn't twist and turn as they were doing this time of year. Something was unsettled, he noticed the lack of life and he pulled his horse Roach to a walking speed. He sensed something inside him but didn't know what, a deep pulling towards home, he continued his journey despite his feelings, he knew this contract needed to be finished, he wanted his reward for all the effort he had put in to killing the old griffin near the hill tower that no man in the town nearby seemed to want to even attempt. Put the witcher's life in danger, no one will miss him. The more he thought about it the more he began to think t was true, He'd been a witcher for nearly a century now and not once had Geralt ever remembered gong through a village, town or city without the stares of the people, the hated remarks and yet when it came to it they all wanted him to sort out their problems when the need arrised.

The path was windy and cold, little happiness spread through the dull tress and fields as he rode past. The feeling he had before still lingered with him, it was a dull feeling but something he'd never really felt before.   
The Guards who stood by the bridge of Crows Perch watched as he rode by and across the bridge, the guard on the other side paid him no different respects, nor did Geralt expect them to. He made his way up the hill to the keep, the armourer clanking on metal, merchants trying to get any coin they could, guards fatter than their fathers walking along the paths side by side. It was not Novigrad and everyone knew so. Geralt passed a mother taking her child away from the path, though the child stopped and stared at the sight of Geralt. Jumping down from Roach he took the reins and walked him by his side until he saw the man he seeked.   
The Sergeant stood proudly but not very tall, his scarred face mangled from what Geralt could only imagine as bar brawls, the thought of this man fighting a war was the last thing Geralt could imagine. He stopped behind his and cleared his throat.  
"Ah witcher, so glad you've returned to us unharmed an' all that" his mouth dripped with the type of sarcasm Geralt would normally walk over but the strange nature of the day left him too drained to even bother.   
"Spare me your remarks I'm here for my reward, the beasts head is on the horse" The sergeant looked passed Geralt to behold the griffins head tied messily to the side of his horse.  
"Very well witcher as you wish, wont be hearin' no more from the likes of him will we?"  
"Hard to say, the one you sent me to kill was old, few months and he would've been on his way out anyway, doesn't mean another wont fly over"  
"Well if it does you'll hear about it" Geralt sighed, he wanted no more than to be out of this town and on his way back to Kaer Morhen. Geralt took his coin and headed on his way, travelling back though the death valley of Velen.  
  


It took Geralt a week to ride back to Kaer Morhen, he did not stop at inns, or give his horse a break apart from water breaks. Something inside him told him to get back, he let Roach walk to the grass once he'd gone through the main gate. Picking up speed he walked into the fortress, the main hall dimly lit with crates everywhere, the dark stone floor giving an almost red hue to the room. The fires where burning, the candles lit, Geralt smelt cooking meat and wine. Winter had come that was for sure, he wasted no time in finding everyone sat around a table in the dinning hall. Visemir was the first to stand and greet him.  
"Geralt! What a time it has been, months even!" They briefly hugged each other, His scent oh so familiar to Geralt. There was something wrong he knew, the others, Lambert and Eskel, remained quiet continuing to stare at their plates.   
"What's going on?" There was no point holding the silence when it graved to be broken.  
"Ask Visemir" Lambert snapped back quickly but quietly as if there was something not to be awoken. Geralt turned to look at Vesemir waiting for an answer but the older man just sighed. "Well go on tell him, tell him how you went behind our backs to mutate that bitch"   
"Mutate who?" Geralt was slowly growing impatient with the lack of answer to his question, but finally Vesemir turned to him.   
"I found a girl who had come too close to the fortress, she was wounded, she managed to drag herself near enough to the main gate for me to notice her, the other two were sorting out our last forktail problem so I brought her inside to help her with the wound but..."  
"But?" There was a short silence again that made Geralt sit down, this was clearly going to last longer than he wished.  
"But her wounds were too great, I told her there may be little chance she'd last another week, the girl begged me to help her, said she had something she needed to do, that it couldn't wait, she asked me to do anything I could to save her, so I did my best, gave her potions to heal her and luckily she came through it and started to heal, then she started to realise where she was. Change me she said, make me into a witcher I know I have the strength to fight the mutation. I said no but the girl was persistent so-"  
"So he gave her what she wanted" Lamberts anger was loud and clear but Geralt ignored him and turned back to Vesemir.  
"One, did she survive and two what made you even consider this? Especially to a woman, that's never been done, ever."  
"She did survive better than many of the boys we've had over the years too...and to be honest Geralt...she reminded me of you"  
"Even has the white hair" Eskel's first comment didn't go amiss to Geralt.  
"Where is she now?"  
"I put her in your room as Lambert and Eskel were unwilling, plus you have the top floor, its larger and more welcoming, she stays in there most of the time, she does eat but only when we've finished and moved on, and she's ventured outside but kept her distance from those two, I've spoken to her a few time about her senses and how she feels."  
"I guess its about time she met that man who's bed she's in then" Geralt stood and began to walk toward the stairwell.  
"Geralt, be gentle with her"

Geralt made his way up the winding stone steps to the top room, he paused a moment before entering, taking a breath he walked inside. The room was warm, comforting, the fire filled with dancing flames, the candles flickering. Then he saw her, she had turned to look at him and stood there as still as stone. She had a thin waist which curved into her hips, her face was stern and gentle at the same time, she wore tight hunting trousers tucked into brown boots that reached above her knees and a large shirt which Geralt soon realised was his. But most of all he noticed her eyes, they were like the colour of ice staring at him and her hair just as Eskel said was as white as his falling down past her breasts. She was beautiful and for a moment Geralt didn't want to say anything, he wanted her to remain as she was, but he knew better.  
"My names Geralt, this is my room" the girl seemed to just keep staring until she finally everted her eyes.   
"I'm sorry I'll go" She spoke quietly but didn't have a high pitched voice like most girls he'd had in his room.  
"No, no stay please, I'll just sleep on the chair over there if that's alright with you." the girl nodded, took of her boots and got into bed and watched as Geralt undid his cloak and hung it up.  
"My name is Kida" Geralt let himself fall asleep to the welcoming company he didn't expect to ever have.

 


	2. Geralt

Geralt woke suddenly, his forehead glistening with a layer of sweat, his head beat pounding against his chest. He sat up and looked across the lit up room, the sun had already graced upon the world beyond. He looked over to the bed were he saw Kida still sleeping soundly, he envied her sleep filled night. He moved silently across the room to his armour, he saw outside the warm winds of Spring had arrived so a shirt would be sufficient. Geralt began to dress, pulling up his hunting trousers and lacing the front.  
"Are all those scars from contracts?" Her voice made him jump but was a warm welcoming.  
"Some" he turned to her once fully dressed. "You've been told about contracts?"  
"Well I've seen them often they're not scarce, and Vesemir gave me a run through once as we spoke" it surprised Geralt, she wasn't scared or nervous, she simply spoke plainly to him.   
"You didn't choose this life did you" Geralt moved his eyes to meet hers, her face was tired, her hair falling in loose curls.   
"That isn't a concern of yours" Geralt didn't want to be blunt with her, or seem like he didn't want to talk, he felt the opposite, he wanted nothing more to confide in this stranger. With this he picked up his swords and began to take his leave, he wanted to give her the privacy of the room.  
"Geralt, I didn't mean to swim deep into your past, but one day I'll find out like the other Witchers, I just hope it's from you personally"  
  


The day was warm, Geralt began his day training with Lambert, he missed his brothers although none of them will admit it. He did however look up to the wall were Kida was practicing fighting and balance combined. She was good he couldn't deny that but with every witcher there was need and room for improvement.  
"Why don't you just go up there with your god like charm and fuck your way into bed with her" Geralt stopped striking and moved into a defence position.  
"Why don't you shut the fuck up, I'm not like that"  
"Well that's a first, I'll go ask every whore in Novigrad and they'll all know the great Geralt of Rivia" Lambert laughed and yielded his sword. "Go and help her practice, might lead somewhere" lambert made his departure to the weapon rack leaving Geralt no other option but to take his advice. He made his way up the crumbling stone steps of Kaer Morhen to were Kida trained.   
"Wrong" Kida stopped and pulled the bandana covering her eyes away.  
"Care to demonstrate?" She jumped down gracefully, her hair falling behind her in a loose braid. "I do know how to fight you know, I also know that we are from the same lands but your accent isn't as strong as mine, an act? Something you squired maybe? To cover your true self but now it seems natural to you"   
"Do you always try that with everyone you meet? Try and discover more than you may want to know?"  
"Only with people who interest me, people who say they don't want to be read but the pages are loving to be turned" She stood and waited patiently for Geralt to demonstrate the first move to her, then willingly demonstrates it perfectly after.  
"Something you're not telling me?"  
"Vesemir gave me books" she laughed, a noise so sweet but so rare in Geralts life. " they're helpful and all but really big"  
"Like other things" shit. Geralt instantly straightened up and tensed, heat rising to his head, he turned to look at Kida fearing he'd ruined things by his idiotic comment. But she had a smile on her face, one side of her mouth lifted slightly more than the other.   
"We shall see Witcher" she turned and left him, her hair flicking as she turned. It was then he noticed she carried two swords as she did but one he noticed was blade on both ends. Who was this girl, Geralt didn't care as long as the pages kept turning.  
  


Dinner was a feast, Eskel has hunted well, vale, beef stew, vegetables that Vesemir grew, ale, wine. They dined well this night. They dug in Geralt made sure he was sat across from Kida. She ate gracefully but hungrily eating more than any woman Geralt has dined with but she retained her small body. They joked and laughed, drank and sang and Geralt saw her smile more than once, her teeth showing and cheekbones raised. He spend most of the night gazing at her whenever she wouldn't notice. He noticed now after a few hours that he wanted nothing more than to be back in the room with her, to have the peace and the company, he fall asleep knowing she was just across the room. He didn't know where these feelings were coming from, she was still a stranger to him but he couldn't shake it, he felt a pull to her and he could do anything but take that path.

Night soon fell to it darkest, as they all made their way to bed Geralt lingered back, he thought it best to give her the privacy. But when he did eventually walk in he noticed she was in his white shirt again, it hung on her small body and covered her perfectly, leaving only her legs bare. Geralt made his way over the his new sleeping area, it wasn't as comfortable as the bed but he didn't mind. "Do you mind me staying in here? I can always sleep on the hay beds in the main hall"   
"No you're fine, it doesn't bother me much"  
Geralt got himself comfortable as he watched her get into bed and braid her hair. He guessed that was how she achieved her wave like hair not that he knew anything about it. Kida laid down and stared at the ceiling.  
"Will you shared your story with me one day?"  
"Depends. Will you share yours"  
"Mine is not as exciting as yours I'm sure but if that's what you want you can have it"  
"Deal"  
"Goodnight Geralt"  
"Goodnight"

 


	3. Dandelion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Geralt is probably one of my favourite video game characters and theres such a lack of a fanbase out there for him especially when it comes to fan fiction so hopefully this'll go down well!

There was no denying Geralt enjoyed her company, more so than sorceresses. She was less.... Less. She wasn't bushy or controlling like Yennefer was she was, she wasn't as paranoid as Triss. Geralt allowed his mind to dwell on these things, how her body had toned more and more since her training had begun, how everyday he noted something different about her. Something beautiful.

She was going to be leaving with him soon, he had accepted Vesimirs request to take her out on a contract he'd found for a griffin. It was a tough job Geralt knew but he was confident she could pull through, she surprised him in so many ways already. 

The day was cold, wind blowing, howling, rain threatening to pour from the heavens, leaves brushing past Geralt as he stood looking across the lands ahead of Kear Morhen. Something wasn't right. Geralt couldn't tell what it was but something wasn't right. His brushed his fingers through his hair, God he felt stupid almost. His thoughts kept trailing back to her, her body, her eyes, her lips.... 

Geralt grunted and kept going forward, trying his hardest to not think of her. He wouldn't lie it didn't last long, his eyes trails up her body to her chest, her shirt was open enough to reveal the upper half of her breast from his height on Roach. Geralt pulled his eyes away quickly.   
"Geralt of Rivia... The man who sneakily looks down a woman's top thinking she didn't notice?" 

"I... Umm..." Geralt didn't look at her his eyes kept strictly on the path ahead. "Our contract the griffin-"

"I've read up on the griffin I know all there is in the Witchers journals, stop changing the subject Geralt, do you find me attractive? Or is it anything with a pulse that you tend to go for?" She looked at Geralt who still held his eyes down. "Should I be flattered? To be a woman who truly catches your eye? Or should I be offended to just be a woman who you see as a toy"

"Stop. Yeah I looked. That's it." 

"Very well Geralt"

    •••••••••••

The road to Novigrad took days to follow. Mainly silence took place between the two as they rode. Geralt still however took his chances wherever he could to look at Kida, wether it be on the road during rainfall when her shirt clung to her chest or the time when they arrive at the small stream to shower. Her body beneath the water droplets falling from the rocks higher up, her body concealed only in her womanly places. Her white hair still braided along her scalp and down her back in warrior style braids letting drops of water fall as she wrapped Geralt's cloak around her until she dried. Even seeing her in his cloak made him feel emotions he thought he'd never feel. 

Novigrad was busy, noisy, the buildings towered high above them as they rode through the cobblestone streets, the smells of meats cooking at stalls, fish being hung by hooks, men shouting their goods to earn enough coin for profit. Smoke raised over the red tiled roofs, houses lit up inside by lanterns. The sun was beginning to lower itself from the sky as they rode past the markets, smells from inns was incredible, ale and food flowing through the streets. The occasional women from the brothels encouraging men to join them, and by the looks of it succeeding. 

"Geralt, where are we going exactly? I thought we were following a griffin contract?"

"We are just stopping by to see some friends of mine thats all, no witcher is called and arrives on demand." Gerald confidently sat on his horse guiding the way. Kida on the other hand was skeptical.

They arrived at a small inn, Rosemary and Thyme. There was music coming from the inside, laughter from both men and women, cheers. As they walked in Kida saw men with women in one arm and ale in the other. Women dancing and singing, quent cards being flung across tables. 

"Geralt? Is this a brothel?"

"How dare you! My inn is one of the finest! Regardless as to what men and perhaps women decide to do in my rooms, it is not a brothel! It is a warm welcome to the men thirsty enough to pay for my overpriced ale! and to listen to art!" A young man dressed in purple came over to Geralt and Kida. "My name is Dandelion my dear and this is my humble abode" 

"Kida" Smiled warmly at Dandelion who took her hand and placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"And Gerald! How long had it been!? Too long!"

"Its been three month..." Geralt rolled his eyes at the over reacting friend.  
"Yes three months! Three long hard months... And no introduction to your lovely lady here!"

"Kida is a witcher..."

"well yes I gathered from her uncanny likeness to you, eyes slightly different though....oh! I almost forgot Yennefer is here!!!" Geralt seemed to instantly build up a wall, his face straightened and he lifted his shoulders. 

"Who's Yennerfer?" Kida raised and eyebrows and looked from Geralt to Dandelion.

"Why Geralt's lover of course!" Kida looked at Geralt, she had assumed he had developed feelings for her after what lambert had gossiped to her about. 

"Lover?" Geralt sighed well done Dandelion...


	4. Yennefer

The morning is Novigrad was like no other, the fresh smell of baking bread wafted through the open windows of Kida's room Dandelion had given her. The best room in the house he had called it. The sound of birds and the bustling of the streets below, the sun shinning through the thin netted curtains that blew in the breeze. 

As Kida laid there her white locks falling past her waist, twisting and curling around the White shirt she wore. Although she would never confess it belonged to Geralt, the very same one she had worn when they first met. It still had his smell, the musk of dawn, pine of trees and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. She thought about the night before, meeting the flamboyant Dandelion, his Inn, seeing the women who danced with all they had to earn their keep...and the mention of Yennerfer, Geralts lover...

Kida could not say to herself she was surprised, of course he had someone, at his age it was more than likely he'd had numerous lovers. She just had hoped he didn't have one currently. It did have an effect on her although she knew there was nothing she could do and the likely hood of anything happening with Geralt was extremely low. But she knew she couldn't let this get to her, she had to impress for Vesimirs sake he had saved her and given her a second chance at life and she wanted to repay it and if living the life of a witcher was the way to do it then that's what she would do.

After dressing herself in her usual shirt and leather riding pants and braiding her hair she made her way downstairs. The inn was already swarming, the ladies up and ready to go, serving drinks and food, dancing a top of the pedestals. Kida's eyes found Geralt and Dandelion almost instantly but there was someone else. Yennefer? She was beautiful, perfectly chiselled face, locks as black as night falling down her shoulders, her clothing was mainly all black. There was something mystical about her, elegant. She could see now why Geralt had chosen her.

She stood gracefully and smiled, holding her hand out to Kida.  
"My name is Yennefer" her voice was like liquid butter, it would take next to nothing for her to persuade a man into bed  
"Kida" Kida smiled and turned her eyes to Geralt who wore a stern look, fine Kida thought, I'll play this game "Geralts told me so much about you" The comment made Yennefers eyes widen slightly and caused Geralt to sigh.  
"Well not too much I hope" they both sat down joining the men eating breakfast. The rich smell of cheese, wine and meat filled their nostrils as they dug in. Kida remained mostly silent listening to the others conversations, she looked up between Yennefer and Geralt occasionally, Geralt would make her laugh and she in turn would place a hand on his shoulder. Kida wasn't a jealous person, nor would she let Geralt cause her to become negative towards Yennerfer, she had done her no wrong so it wouldn't be fair. Besides Geralt kept it a secret not her. There was also the annoyance of how Geralt had looked down her top only days before this.

Geralt watched Kida as her eyes brows knitted together in deep thought, he graves to know what she was thinking about, was it about him? Or Yennefer? He knew he was wrong, and God did her regret it, how was he to know she would be here? He wanted to fix things make things right between them.

"Geralt? Why here? Surely the griffin was cleverer than that" Kida stood in shock beside Geralt as they looked on at the griffin laying cold on the ground.  
"This was its nest, looks like it died of old age"  
"Please Geralt don't humour me...." Kida walked over to the Griffins head, pulling out a knife to take their trophy. "Old age isn't a Griffins problem, another male attacked, this ones a female clear to see, a Griffins bond is for life, another male attacked what he couldn't have you can clearly see this by the claw marks." Geralt was lost for words, she was perfect. Gorgeous and clever, a real witcher at heart, and more importantly she didn't take his shit.   
He watched as she pulled their trophy onto her horse, her eyes sharp and focused.

"Why didn't you tell me about Yennefer?"  
"There's nothing to tell" Kida looked up from her horse with a disbelieving look. "She and I were once close, now we're not, I chose a different path"  
"I see" Kida lifted the reins over the head of her horse and began walking. "You can ride back if you want, I want to walk"  
"Wait" Geralts voice was more demanding that Kida would have liked but she still turned to face him as he neared her, stopping only inches away from her. "Let me kiss you"


	5. Olgierd

Kida was more than what he assumed of her, she showed him that when she turned her back on him and walked away. In truth she knew Geralt didn't do anything to hurt her, and if he said him and Yennefer had nothing then all Kida could do was believe it. But kissing him was not something she longed for at this moment in time.  
It didn't take long to return to the inn, Kida could have sworn there were more girls now, and Dandelions statement on this not being a brothel was surely being ripped to shreds as the girls flaunted their bare chests to the men who threw their arms up and cooed them over. One girl Kida saw has hair like chocolate, the body of a statuette and sun kissed skin, her small items of cloth wrapped around her body in a teasing fashion, her breasts bare for all eyes to see, her lower half only barely covered.   
"Geralt? I thought women didn't sell themselves here" Geralt looked around with a smirk.  
"Dandelion needs all the coin he can get, maybe the girls got bored and decided to help out" Kida nodded to Geralt, they shared no hard feelings towards each other. Geralt to Kida's surprised apologised and asked them to move on. And so they did.

"Geralt!!" They looked up from their drinks as Dandelion waltzed over toward them. "More of our friends have joined us!" Kida looked at Geralt and smiled.  
"More women Geralt? Are you only friends with people who have a pair of tits"   
"I don't have a pair of tits" Kida turned suddenly following the voice she had heard.  
A man stood beside her, his red hair pushed to one side showing the shaved side, his beard matching in color. His smile grew as Kids continued to stare.   
"I can see that" Kida stood tall her braid swishing behind her and she moved. "Kida" she held out her hand.  
"Olgierd Von Everec" Olgierd reached down and placed a kiss above her knuckles. "So sincere, life is too short not too smile" so she did, Kida threw her sweetest smile onto her face allowing her hand to linger in his for a moment.  
"Olgierd, I didn't think we'd see each other again so soon" Geralt came up behind Kida, resting a hand on her hip. Kida saw Olgierds eyes flick quickly to Geralts hand and back up to meet him.  
"No neither did I but here I am! Anyway I had to see how the old wolf was doing, everyone's outside, join us!"   
Kida watched as Olgierd walked off towards a door and out into the gardens.   
"Why did you do that?"   
"Do what?" Geralt lifted his shoulders and raised his eyebrows trying to look as innocent as possible.  
"You put your hand on my hip Geralt...why? Because of your friend?"  
"No, just habit, do you like him?"   
"Perhaps why?" Geralts jaw tightened as he looked at her.  
"He's married"

Zoltan, Ciri, Avallach, Triss.... All new names and faces sat on blankets laid on the grass in the gardens. As well as Yennefer who took her place beside Geralt as usual, Olgierd, Dandelion and a girl who Dandelion had on his lap. Ciri was by far Kida's favourite and vice versa, they shared their stories and laughed until they were blue in the face, Kida watched as she got up and walked to Geralt and Yennerfer sitting back down with her legs crossed beneath her.  
"Such a pretty picture" Olgierd sat down in Ciris place and smiled at Kida. "But you and Geralt I see have-"  
"There nothing between me and Geralt" Olgierd turned his gaze to Kida.  
"Forgive me I assumed because of earlier"  
"No, nothing at all, I'm hunting with him for a while that's all"  
"I see" Olgierd moved closer and rested his hand on her thigh. "Well in that case, why don't we get to know each other"  
"Geralt said you were married" Kida turned her attention from his hand back to his eyes.  
"I was.... She passed a while ago" Kida shot a look at Geralt who she saw from the corner of her eye was watching them.  
"Forgive me I didn't know"  
"Well how could you? Don't fret about it it's in the past, another drink?" Kida nodded and handed him her cup, he smiled and leaned in quickly pressing his lips to the side of her jaw and standing up. Kida watched him once again walk away and into the inn.   
"You seem to be getting on" Geralts voice although he was trying to hide it showed nothing but annoyance.  
"Yes he's nice, you and Yennefer doing okay?"  
"Reasonably" they looked at each other for a moment before Kida spoke again.  
"Stop, whatever your doing stop, we don't feel anything for each other so please let me do as I pleas and you do as you please"  
"You don't understand"   
"You're right I don't , but I don't know if I particularly want to, I know what I'm doing Geralt....why is it such a big problem for you? It's not like you're interested in me, so why can't someone else be?" Before Geralt could reply Olgierd returned with your drinks.  
"Am I interrupting something?" Olgierd looked between Geralt and Kida, she couldn't understand what was happening first Geratl helped her train better, then they left together, he looked down her top, their shared his room at Kaer Morhen, she wears one of his shirts everyday for gods sake but as soon as you arrived in Novigrad he changed and it was all about Yennefer in his eyes. So Kida took the hint and told herself before was nothing but friendliness, and now she's met Olgierd who's taken an interest and Geralts backs gone up....

Kida sighed as she took the drink from Olgierd smiling sweetly at him and then looking back at Geralt raising her eyebrows waiting for his answer.  
"No nothing at all she's all yours"

Geralt walked away with a huge build up of anger inside of him, how could she let him get so cosy with her after only a few hours, it pissed him off. How could she be so off with him? What had he done? He told her he wasn't involved with Yennefer, but along comes Olgierd and boom she's in love...no not in love, love takes time it doesn't happen in seconds. Geralt looked back over his shoulder to see Kida and Olgierd laughing laying down on the grass, his hands subtly playing with her braids. Geralt couldn't even hide his jealously, he'd helped train her, allowed her to have his room, she was still wearing his shirt..the buttons opened low enough to tease, he watched her bathe during their journey to Novigrad when she had no idea he was watching, not that he saw much but even still, he put time into her making sure Kaer Morhen was alright for her and within a day she had fallen head over heels for Olgierd. What did the red head do to make her the way she is with him? Geralt sat down beside Ciri and sighed allowing the younger witcher to hear.

"You're smitten Geralt, I hate to say it but here we are, Kida is a wonderful witcher, I'm almost a little jealous, she's definitely my type" Ciri sighed with Geralt leaning back on her elbows. "Why don't you tell her how you feel? Is it Yennerfer? Or Triss even?"

"No not at all, I made my bed neatly after that fiasco, they made it quite clear we were over" Ciri laughed sitting back up.

"Only because you couldn't choose and decided you would have both of them, they caught on Geralt you can't deny you didn't see it coming, I would tell Kida if she is truly who you desire, if not and you see her as just another woman then leave her and Olgierd alone, they look good together, I',m not saying you don't but if you don't want to make her happy other than in the bedroom then don't disturb what happiness she may have there, the white wolf has to either form a bond with his mate of carry on through the pack"


	6. Katherine

The market was at its peak, breads, wines, ales, cheese, fruits, fresh fish, all the smells clouded the market courtyard as Kida floated her way around the busy townspeople, merchants shouting their load to make their keep.   
In truth Kida needed nothing important, getting away from the inn was just such a welcoming temptation. Olgierd had insisted on going with her but she politely declined, Kida needed time. To stop everything, forget about both of the men in her life, forget the white wolf who confused her and forget Olgierd who praised her every move.

Kida took a deep breath, breathing in all the smells of herbs and spices, an old women was busy filling her stall with herbs tied together with ribbons, stones with crystals bursting through crazing the sun, books wrapped in leather ,trinkets, vials and bottles full of colourful liquids. Kida assumed she practiced witchcraft but sold herself as a herbal natural medic.   
Another woman threw luxurious silks over stools trying to show of their bright colours and detailing, she hung longer ones from mannequins, blues, gold, red, greens. Men from the docks began laying out their weekly catches, fish of all sizes and colour laid out before the eager buyers. The same with meat and vegetables, the spice stand had hundreds of jars full to the brim with all sorts. It was a woman's voice that caught Kida's attention, a woman with short brown hair sat on a barrel, her blue corset pulled tightly, white blouse beneath hanging low on her large chest a small heart branded above one breast, her shoulders bare, legs the same bar a single red ribbon wrapped around her thigh. She was smoking from a pipe, singing her sailor songs and shouting to the men surrounding her.

She was beautiful, Kida moved closer to hear what she was saying:  
"Sirens!! This far from Skellige! How funny and you men think you're the ones to get 'em? Very funny lads why don't we move on from this" the men looked amongst each other frowning   
"Who can get em then?" One shouted, a wide made who wore copper coloured clothes, his beard growing unruly.   
"A witcher! Do you know nothin'?" Her eyes scanned the small crowd until they met yours. "And here the witcher has come, come here witcher" Kida moved with haste making her was to the woman who know leaned on the hand, Kida kept her face strong as the men moved away from her whispering "freak" and "monster" thinking she couldn't hear.   
"You'll kill the sirens won't you? There's three of em, down past the south dock" Kida stared at her for a moment more, taking in her words, Geralt would kill her if she accepted this without telling him...but she could do it, she knew she could.  
Without looking at the men behind Kida leant down closer to The woman.  
"Can we go somewhere?" The woman smiled and stood taking Kida's hand in hers.   
"Certainly"

Kida followed the woman into a building by the dock, when they entered the smell of sweet incense hit Kida. The building was decorated in dark reds, the building only illuminated by lanterns holding flickering candles. Kida was pulled up stairs passed the eyes of the men lounging on sofas full off pillows embroidered in golds, women exposed fully covered in jewels danced between their legs or on their laps. Going past closed doors Kida heard the moans of men and women.  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"I work and live here" The woman pulled Kida into a private room, small but decorated much the same. "So what do you want me to do? Do you want my mouth?"  
"No! No! I didn't want to decline you in front of those men"  
"Oh...so you won't kill the sirens?" Kida sighed and sat on the bed.  
"I will but I'll get herp to ensure they're gone for good, I'm not the only witcher in Novigrad right now....sorry for making you assume"  
"Nah it's okay, I'm Katherine by the way"  
"Kida" Katherine sat down beside Kida placing a hand on her thigh, Kida instantly though of Olgierd, the way he had placed his hand on Kida's thigh. Kida knew she had no interest in women, none in the slightest it was Geralt who she felt the strongest pull towards but after the confusion he had left her in she felt as though it was the dead end of a maze with him.

"Are you okay love?" Katherine voice was comforting, it reminded Kida of her friend she had before she left.

"Yes thank you" Kida stood and walked to the door. "I will go and get the other witcher and we will meet where we first did at midnight" Katherine blew Kida a kiss goodbye, a grin plastered across her face.

 

"You took a what?!" Geralt paced the floors of Dandelions now empty inn. "A contract... without my consent?" Geralt came to a stop and looked at Kida who sat innocently staring back at him, Olgierd placed himself by her side. He had supported her, telling Geralt that Kida was perfectly capable of making her own decisions in life and for him to stop being so controlling. As much as Kida didnt want to go against Geralt she felt confident in her choice and Olgierds support filled her with confidence. It was eventually decided that they would meet Katherine at midnight as planned. 

 

The night was dark, a cool breeze brushed over Kida's skin as she and Geralt walked through the empty streets of Novigrad, making their way to the docks. Lamps were lit along the streets, the occasional pair of guards walked passed eyeing the witches before moving along.   
"So" Geralt was the first to break the silence. "You and Olgierd seem close"  
"Not really.... Why would that bother you?" Admittedly yes Kida did have a fondness for him but Geralt on the other hand she couldn't decided wether she hated him or had an extremely confident lustful urge towards him.   
"No I just want you to be careful"  
"Never knew you liked taking the fatherly role" they both came to a stop and the sound of Katherine's voice.  
"Geralt of Rivia! Now there's a face I haven't see in my bed for a while!"


	7. Sirens

Kids stood and watched as Geralt was being embraced by Katherine. It for some reason didn't shock Kida at all seeing yet another woman latch onto Geral. She had been given the all but dramatic run through oh Triss and Jennifer by Dandelion not to mention Keira, Shani, and countless other names in which h Kida had to remember but failed.

There was no denying that Geralt had been with his fair share of women and the more Kida thought about it the more she knew he wouldn't change for her.

The siren laid there as her life was taken from her, her eyes slowly turning grey as the life left her body, the blood splattered wood on the dock beneath her, If Kida hadn't of known better she would have said she was beautiful, in this form anyway. Her dark hair fell damply around her sun kissed skin, the blue and green scaled starting from her hips led down into her tail and wings. Her face was soft now and her eyes lifeless. The rest had swam away at the sight of the two witchers, Geralt assured both of the women with him that they wouldn't return. Katherine seemed all too happy to see them gone, and thanked them both.

"Take her body to the 'ol guard near the keep, he'll pay ya!" She winked at Kida as she strode off in the direction of her workplace. 

"So I take it you are familiar with most of the women in this city then?" He looked up at her with hard eyes and sighed. 

"Why are you being like that?" He walked closer to her forgetting about the siren laying by their feet. "I've been kind to you this whole journey and when we met, we shared a room!" He didn't shout but he did raise his voice in a whisper. "I showed you more affection than anyone I first meet and we were fine, now we're here and you don't seem to care about our involvement because Olgierd clearly caught your eye and you say your happy but you keep taking shots at me when an opportunity arises" 

Kida stared at him in surprise, he had taken it all in and to heart. He stood here before her showing that he wasn't living in a bubble of self loving, that he had been watching her and how she felt and he had taken in all her sarcasm filled comments. "Does me being close with Olgierd bother you?"

"Greatly"

 

Kida threw her head back against a pillow on one of dandelions 'highly fashionable' couches and sighed. She could hear footsteps approaching but didn't lift her head. 

"Something tells me theres trouble in the water?" Ciri sat down beside her moving the pillow so Kida rested her head on her lap. Ciri played with Kidas loose hair now as she spoke. "You know I would love to say forget what Geralt was and love him anyway but I know you won't do that, I think he knows what he did wrong before, he got too close to two women and couldn't bear to hurt either of them so he tried to make them both happy and ended up strapped naked to a bed without either of them after" They both giggled at the story and Kida sighed again.

"I have a man who is gorgeous and brave falling at my feet, but then I have a man both mysterious and cunning and a bit of a whore who says he is greatly disturbed by how me and the other man have gotten so close, he watched me wash in a small stream on the way here which I am certain he doesn't know I know about, but he carries a large history with him, who do you pick?" Ciri hummed in agreement and continued to weave her fingers through Kida's hair. 

"Perhaps it would be best to just not do anything? See which of the two truly wants you. Or you could make Geralt really jealous which I know would work but you would then be using Olgierd and break his heart by the end of it. It's a tricky one and Olgierd is handsome, Geralt is too but he's super old!" They both broke into laughter as Geralt walked into the room. 

"Whats so funny" His face held amusement as he watched the two of them last even harder at his unexpected entrance. "Is it me?"

"No no! We were just talking about how many years of wisdom you have" Ciri said through giggles.

"You're saying I'm old?" They both looked up at him with innocent eyes and perfect smiles. "Right okay thats the last straw" The both squealed as Geralt ran for them Ciri ran out the back door, Kida however wasn't so fast and Geralt swiftly caught her by the waist as the fell onto a large pile of pillows placed on the floor. 

"No! Stop!" Kida tried to regain her breathing but Geralts tickling assault to her side kept her breathless. He stopped eventually and looked at her, it was now that Kida realised how close they were, his body was pressing her further into the fabrics beneath them, his legs tangled with hers, their noses almost touching. She could see him so clearly, his stubble, his eyes burning bright yellow at her, his skin smooth and his white hair falling slightly from the once neat ponytail. She let her hair run along the side of his face and into the part of his hair that he had shaved, then gently touching his ear. She hadn't even noticed when their lips met, softly moving against each other, slowly finding a rhythm, his tongue gently asking for entrance which she gave. He pushed into her more earning a gasp from her, his hands stayed gripped onto her waist holding her close. They pulled apart to catch their breath only then realising they weren't alone. They jumped apart and turned to see Dandelion and Zoltan snickering. 

"Oh sorry are we interupting something?"


	8. Geralt

Sleep wasn't something that came easily for Kida that night, after the kiss her mind was in a state of whirlwinds flicking back and forth between was it meaningful or just a kiss? She leant against the main balcony of the building watching the streets below, a cat sat on a fence watching as a merchant put away his foods, waiting for the right time to pounce and grab her dinner. The brothel not too far from here had its women walking the streets as usual, looking for sad and lonely men to stumble upon them. 

"What you find so fascinating out here is beyond me" Olgierd leant down beside Kida. "Troubles?"

"Sleep isn't coming easy for me" Kida confessed and turned to the red head. "Your wife, what was she like?" 

"She was the love of my life, until I did something foolish...I never really speak of her anymore, I try to forget but I fear I will never be able to, it isn't easy pushing something so big from your memory...I fear also that I have given you wrong judgments" They looked at one another, Kida's brow furrowed in confusion. "I fear I have lead you on...that I have been too close to you and perhaps you felt...pressured into me, I assure you that wasn't my intentions"

"You haven't...in fact I feared that was what I was doing to you...giving you false hope, I...I don't really know how to explain it..."

"Just say it as it is, Geralt is the one who holds your heart." His voice held no anger, no sadness, just factual beliefs. "Is it that you don't truly know yourself wether he does have your heart?"

"We ride for home tomorrow...back to Kaer Morhen, It's a long journey home..."

"You fear you won't know what to say?"

"No, I never feared anything before I found the witchers, I was brought up by an elf named Ravnar, after my mother died he was the only other person I knew, I was 10 at the time but he looked after me well. He taught me to fight, hide in the shadows, stay out of trouble, but like always trouble found me, we were part of the thieves guild, I joined when I was 14, a young girl would be perfect! thats what they said, and I was...I was innocent and no one saw me coming. I left for the north to find a new purpose, not to be a thief all my life, I was attacked on my way and thats when I found Kaer Morhen, Vesimir helped me, saved me, and I took the trial. He advised against it and the other witchers there weren't found of me in the beginning but I took it and here I am" 

"Quite the adventure" Olgierd held interest in his voice as he watched her, her white hair let down over her shoulders, her face illuminated by lanterns hanging on the walls.

"Not really, it's nothing special, nothing worth fighting for, but today we will stand here wondering what tomorrow will bring, and tomorrow we will do it all over again" 

 

 

After saddling up, they were on their way. Geralt rode closer to her this time, he wanted her to feel no hard feelings, he had listened to the conversation she had with Olgierd the night before. "So...when was I going to get your life story?" His voice held a teasing tone and she smiled to him.

"You already have it, you're not a sneaky as you seem to think" She giggled and looked on ahead. "So your story, is it any better?"

"No worse actually" They laughed quietly as they rode back the way they came, Kida wondered if they would stop at the same place by the stream to wash, it was a while until they got there but she still got curious about it all the same. "Do I have your heart?" His voice was even but Kida's breath caught in her throat at the unexpected question.

"Do you want it? But be aware it's quite pricy" He looked at her just in time to see her lips curve up into a smirk.

"Well I don't know then, how much are we talking?" They looked at each other and smiled and for the first time that week Kida relaxed again around him. "I mean I don't have much...I could..." He looked up at the sky as he thought of something to say, his face creased in deep thought made he laugh.

"I wouldn't pull that face too often if you're looking to entice me" Geralt pulled a face at her comment.

"What do you want me to give you?"

"Your heart"

 

 

Soon enough the stream came into sight and they set up camp, Geralt had cooked them some food over the fire while Kida set out places for them to sleep, Geralt took notice of how close she placed their sleeping things. "You have to turn around now" Geralt looked up to see her in only an oversized tunic. 

"Excuse me?" she nodded towards the water. "You didn't make me look away last time.." He grumbled beneath his breath as he turned. He heard the sound of the tunic hitting the ground and the water moving around her. 

Kida shivered slightly as she moved into the water more moving to the rocks where the water fell from, letting the water hit her body and hair. Kida jumped when two hands grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against Geralt's naked body.

"I looked"


	9. Kida

"I looked"

Kida turned around swiftly covering herself and starting at Geralt with wide eyes. He wore his signature smirk, his hands still resting on her hips, his thumbs making small circles against her skin. Her breathing grew heavy as his hands moved up to pull her arms down from covering her chest.

"Don't hide from me, I gave you my heart remember?" Geralt looked at Kida, she was nothing in his eyes other than love. She wondered wether he showed that love when he was with Yennefer, or was it all for her? She hoped it was all for her. His eyes trailed down her exposed body, her round breasts perking up, nipples already harm from the cold water. Geralt had a hunger in his eyes, he was to take her like he did all his women, like an animal. But he wouldn't, he would go slow so they could both relish each others company.

His eyes grew darker the more they scanned over her body, taking in all of her, Kida's hands moved into his white hair pulling him to her, their lips connecting hungrily at first then slower more passionate, more like them both trying to find a way to break down the mental walls holding them back.

Kida felt the tickling of water dropping down her body contrasting with the warmth of Geralt's hands roaming over her. Suddenly the water was gone, her feet didn't touch the ground and strong hands gripped tightly around her, walking her to their sleeping area. She couldn't help the blush that grew redder crossing across her whole body as he laid her down gently, moving himself so he was positioned between her almost shaking legs. It wasn't her first time with a man but something felt different, like her senses were on fire, reacting to everything she felt a thousand time more intense than before. She thought about the possibility of the mutation changing how it all felt, perhaps intensifying the way she now felt his body heat against hers, how her she shivered when his fingers trail small patterned along her skin.

Kida looked over Geralt's body, he was well toned, his body was covered in scars old and new, claw marks and nicks from god knows what. She saw his manhood, how it pulsed when she touched his skin softly. Her moans escaped her quietly as Geralt trailed kisses down her neck, biting gently along her breasts,taking a nipple between his teeth.

Her moans only encouraged him as he lined himself up and pushed into her slowly allowing her to adjust to his size before moving at a steady pace, his hands holding onto her hip as he moved. Kida brought her hands up to his shoulders and squeezed. Geralt began to move faster now, his hips crashing into Kida relentlessly, pushing them closer and closer to the edge. It was quiet where they were, nothing but their moans and heavy breathing could be heard. Kida felt the familiar tightening in her stomach, she was close and she knew Geralt was too, his movements became eager, moving in and out of sync as they rode out their highs and laid there together tangled against each other. 

 

Kida awoke early the next morning, so early the dew was still on the ground, birds were singing and a cool breeze blew past. I was a surprisingly nice day all things considered, she felt a dull ache between her legs reminding her of the night before. A smile kept onto her face. Perhaps just this once it was okay for her to fall in love. What she felt for Olgierd was different to what she felt for Geralt. She allowed herself to push away the thoughts of his past and who he'd been involved with.

They rode on not sharing words but enjoying each other's company. The rode back to Kaer Morhen was much the same as always, travelling for days and sometimes nights took its toll on Kida, her legs felt stiff against the leather saddle as she pushed on, following close behind Geralt.  
They had run into a pack of drowners when pushing through some marsh land, Geralt had insisted she sit down when one of them knocked her over causing her to hit her head. She was perfectly fine in truth but it didn't stop him from worrying.

Kaer Morhen was a welcoming sight for them, Eskel and Lambert were out hunting, Vesimir greeted them at the gates and walked them inside talking about something Kida was far less interested in than she'd like to show. But eventually they were left alone and in Geralt room at the top of the stairs.

"Geralt?" He looked up at her as she leaned over the balcony. "Why is the a broken...bed? Over there" Geralt moved to stand beside her and laughed nervously.

"Oh um... Yennefer threw it out there.....she didn't want it inside"

"Why?" Kida's brows furrowed together looking at Geralt, why would she have done that?

"Me and Triss...." Oh.

"Geralt, do you lo-" Kida was cut off as Vesimir entered the room.

"Pack your things were all going to Skellige"


End file.
